Despedida
by Kagome Yumika
Summary: La llama de la vida de una personas es muy fácil de extinguir ya que la muerte siempre esta pendiente de dirigir el viento hacia nosotros.. y cuando este es demasiado fuerte.. la llama se extingue y llega el momento de.. La Despedida [OneShort]


**Primero que nada tengo que decir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi**

**Sin mas que decir espero que les guste este One-Short que escribi hace unos meses..**

* * *

__

_La llama de la vida de una personas es muy fácil de extinguir ya que la muerte siempre esta pendiente de dirigir el viento hacia nosotros.. y cuando este es demasiado fuerte.. la llama se extingue y llega el momento de.. La Despedida _

__

_**DESPEDIDA**_

El sol salía entre las montañas aquella calida mañana de Marzo, iluminando poco a poco el firmamento y despertando a toda criatura viviente. Como cada mañana los pájaros cantaban, las estrellas se escondían y la luna desaparecía para que el sol pudiera tomar su puesto en el extenso azul del cielo. Las personas que Vivian en Tokyo comenzaban su día a día mientras que otras soltaban su últimos suspiros antes de partir a aquel mundo tan conocido y desconocido a la ves. En una casa de un vecindario tranquilo se encontraba un muchacho de mirada ambarina observando desde una esquina a su madre postrada en una cama sin moverse y respirando lentamente… los paramédicos habían llegado ya para llevársela a un hospital, para así intentar estabilizarla.. pero el sabia con claridad que ella esta ves no se recuperaría .. que ella no iba a durar mucho más de lo que ya había durado .. esta ves no regresaría de su sueño eterno… esto era un adiós definitivo… el aura oscura que la rodeaba era la muestra de aquello..

Muchacho donde esta tu padre? –Pregunto seriamente un paramédico mientras otros dos montaban en una camilla a la hermosa mujer de cabellos ébanos-

Mi padre y mi madre se encuentran en esa camilla señor –dijo con vos profunda el joven de ojos ambarinos-

Algún otro familiar? –volvió a preguntar el paramédico con aparente lastima, por lo que el chico volvió a negar- como te llamas?

Inuyasha... Inuyasha Nariwa –Inuyasha desvió la mirada fría en dirección a su madre la cual ya era trasladada por la camilla-

La ambulancia corría entre las calles esquivando los autos con violencia, tratando de llegar lo antes posible al hospital que vería la muerte de muchas personas ese y otros días más, divisando desde lo lejos este… la ambulancia con un movimiento certero quedo estacionada sin cuidado alguno, sacaron a la mujer con rapidez mientras el chico corría tras de ellos cada ves mas conciente de que la muerte rodeaba a su madre, con la garganta hecha un nudo vio desaparecer su madre tras las frías puertas que probablemente sellaría su muerte… se quedo mirando unos segundos las puertas azules con la inscripción _Quirófano _ahora mas consiente de la situación, se recargo pesadamente a la pared detrás de el sintiendo que su vida se iba junto con aquella mujer…

Por que ahora…-susurro dirigiendo su mirada hacia el vació techo blanco- por que ahora…-repitió con voz ronca y quebradiza-

_+Recuerdo+_

Inuyasha…-dijo débilmente una mujer sentada en una silla de ruedas- tranquilo.. todo esta bien, no pasa nada..-dijo esto sonriendo tranquilamente-

Pero mama…-Inuyasha consternado, se arrodillo y tomaba sus manos con adoración- necesitas ir a una clínica… ese hospital no esta en buenas condiciones además..

Inuyasha..-dijo Izayoi algo pálida y con los labios resecos- no podemos permitirnos esos gastos.. yo voy a estar bien..

No madre –dijo consternada mientras le besaba repetidas veces las manos y colocaba su cabeza en el regazo de esta- tu tranquila que pronto conseguiré el dinero necesario para pagarte el tratamiento y veras como te mejoraras… te lo prometo –después de decir eso enterró su rostro en el pecho de su madre abrazándola como cuando era un chiquillo pero procurando no hacer mucha fuerza para no lastimarla-

Escúchame Inuyasha.. –Izayoi acaricio el largo cabello platino de su hijo con cariño mientras una pequeña y cansada sonrisa adornaba su rostro delgado y pálido- yo siempre estaré contigo.. siempre.. nunca te dejare solo, te amo mucho mi inu-chan.. siempre serás mi bebe… por eso no quiero que te mortifiques por mi, no quiero que sufras ni mucho menos que llores por mi causa…

Pero por que me dices eso madre? –Inuyasha separo el rostro del regazo de su madre y volvió a tomar las manos de esta- tu vas a estar bien…

Inu-chan.. quiero que perdones a todos, tienes que entender que muchos se equivocan.. todos somos seres humanos.. todos nos equivocamos –Inuyasha miro confundido a Izayoi, esta solo sonreía- yo te quiero mucho Inuyasha.. y agradezco a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, por ser tu madre.. porque para mi solo hay un Inuyasha y un solo hijo perfecto, y ese eres tu…

_+Fin Recuerdo+_

El sonido de un teléfono resonó por el silencioso pasillo, Inuyasha recupero la compostura y pausadamente tomo su celular y diviso el nombre _Miroku _en la pantalla de este… dejo que sonara unas 4 veces más antes de contestar tratando de recuperar la vos perdida hace unos momentos debido al triste recuerdo…

Inuyasha donde demonios estas!? Te e estado esperando desde hace media horas frente a tu casa...-Inuyasha observo el reloj frente a el y pudo verificar que eran las 7:55 de la mañana, ya habían pasado 1 horas y media desde que sacaron a su madre de la casa-… Kagome esta molesta y Sango esta apunto de matarme porque vamos a llegar tarde al colegio y……

Miroku seguía hablando a través del teléfono y efectivamente Inuyasha pudo escuchar las quejas de ambas chicas.. Aparto el celular de su oído mientras que apretaba la mandíbula para intentar retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, trato de recuperar la serenidad para hablar, volvió a colocar el celular en su oído escuchando aun los reclamos de Miroku…

Estoy en el hospital central de Tokyo Miroku… -no escucho una respuesta por lo cual prosiguió antes de que su voz se quebrara- mi madre esta muriendo… -y después de decir eso colgó, su garganta le ardía y estaba seguro que pronto se le saldría el corazón-

_+Recuerdo+_

Inuyasha últimamente has estado muy distante.. Kagome esta preocupada y yo también –dijo con seriedad Miroku- se que tu madre esta mal pero debes entender que ella probablemente va a…

Déjame en paz Miroku, si viniste a mi casa a molestar entonces será mejor que te vayas –dijo molesto Inuyasha en la puerta de entrada de su casa-

Solo estoy preocupado Inuyasha –dijo triste este- soy tu amigo y me preocupas… vas al colegio solo para presentar exámenes y siempre estas trabajando. No te das un respiro –suspiro- Inuyasha tu eres solo un muchacho al igual que yo, apenas tenemos 17 años … no puedes hacerte cargo de algo que solo un hombre de más de 35 años puede hacer… deberías internar a tu madre en una clínica..

Lo siento Miroku pero si no sabias hay personas que no cuentan con los recursos necesarios para vivir una vida llena de lujos –dijo molesto- yo no puedo pagarle una clínica a mi madre, necesito trabajo para pagar las cuentas de la casa y para pagarle algunos tratamientos.. y lo siento si te molesta que no salga con tigo a malgastar mi tiempo con unas putas.. YO no me puedo dar ese lujo, no voy a ir a la universidad y voy a dejar el colegio.. mi madre necesita todo mi tiempo y no quiero que personas como TU vengan y nos molesten así que ADIOS! –y después de decir esto le cerro la puerta en la cara a Miroku-

_+Fin Recuerdo+_

Porque no salen de una maldita ves… -dijo dando vueltas en el pasillo mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y daba vueltas en la sala de espera observando con atención las puertas frente a el-

Inuyasha sentía que un sudor frío le recorría toda la nuca y su frente, su mandíbula empezaba a dolerle por la tensión y ya no sentía sus puños de tanto apretarlos a tal extremos de dejarlos blancos… veía entrar y salir a las enfermeras de entre las puertas azulinas del quirófano, realmente no sabia que hacían con su madre y si la ayudaban… pero lo que si supo fue el preciso momento en que el corazón de esta se detuvo, porque un frío helado lo recorrió por toda su columna hasta llegar a su nuca y sintió una caricia débil en su mejilla…

Inuyasha se paro en seco mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su cara y comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás sintiendo que su corazón se le estaba partiendo y que se estaba muriendo en vida…

Joven Nariwa? –pregunto un Medico que acababa de salir del quirófano, su rostro serio y triste se poso en el desvanecido muchacho previendo el sufrimiento eminente de este- lo siento mucho pero… la leucemia de su madre esta muy avanzada, la sra. Izayoi estaba muy débil y aunque hicimos todo lo posible por tratar de mantenerla con viva.. dejo de respirar hace unos minutos….-soltando un suspiro observando con tristeza como el ámbar de la mirada del chico se iba opacando- lo siento mucho…

El doctor se fue tras decir unas palabras que Inuyasha no pudo aun que quisiera escuchar... se tapo el rostro con una mano mientras que la otra estaba cerrada en puño… se recostó completamente en la fría pared del hospital con los ojos desorbitados y la mirada perdida en la nada.. trato de tomar los pocos pedazos de su alma perdida.. pero esta se había ido junto a su madre.. su vida ya no era vida sin ella… ya el no era nada…

Se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo incapaz aun de creer lo inevitable..

Inuyasha!- escucho un grito y pisadas acercándose a el, no les presto atención… ya nada tenia sentido para el- Inuyasha que sucedió? Como esta tu madre?...

Inuyasha giro lentamente el rostro a los recién llegados aun analizando las palabras dichas por el doctor.. pero el aun no le veía sentido, aun no comprendía nada.. aun no podía comprender que ella se había ido, que lo había dejado solo… que se había olvidado de el y lo había abandonado aun sabiendo el miedo que a el le causaba quedarse solo en el alma y en la vida..

Inuyasha…-susurro Kagome preocupada al lado de Miroku arrodillándose a la altura de Inuyasha- tu madre esta bien?

Ella…-dijo lentamente con la voz y la mirada vacía y sin emoción- esta muerta… ella me a dejado… murió.. se fue…-dijo esto aun incrédulo tratando de creerlo el mismo, se paro observando el rostro triste y sorprendido de todos, lo miraban con lastima- ella esta muerta –repito como para confirmar las cosas-

Se dio la vuelta metiendo las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón, observo con detenimiento las puertas ante si alejándose y sintiendo miedo de ver dentro de ellas lo que quedaba de su madre… un cuerpo sin vida, un cuerpo nada mas… ya ahí no estaba su madre así que… que hacer ahora? Ya no tenia a nadie.. viviría solo?..

Inuyasha…-escucho una voz profunda y masculina a un lado de el cuando pasaba la recepción extrañamente vacía-

Miro al los dos hombres frente a el, uno de aproximadamente 45 años y el otro de unos 24 años… ambos hombres tenían los ojos de color ámbar y el cabello de color plata.. Inuyasha miro la preocupación y la desesperación en la mirada del hombre mayor, mientras que el otro tenia su vista fría fija en el observándolo con detenimiento.. tan distante y despreciable como siempre pensó vagamente Inuyasha…

Mi madre no ira a ninguna parte Sr. InuTaisho…-dijo Inuyasha captando la atención del hombre mayor- esta muerta… los muertos no pueden ir a ninguna parte.. por lo menos sus cuerpos…

InuTaisho abrió los ojos con asombro pero manteniendo su actitud seria… el hombre al lado de el Sesshomaru observo al muchacho ante el e Inuyasha pudo percibir entre su fría un pequeño sentimiento de pena…

Inuyasha…-hablo fría y distantemente Sesshomaru tratando de evitar la huida de Inuyasha-

Déjame –dejo este con rabia sacudiéndose, sus ojos se crisparon y se cristalizaron. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza rompiéndolo al instante- porque se aparecen ahora… -dijo con rabia observando esta-

Inuyasha –trato de decir InuTaisho pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado dolido como para oír-

Por que ahora cuando ya esta muerta…-se limpio una lagrima rebelde con fuerza- no se a que vinieron y espero que se vayan antes de que regrese..-dijo esto mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras dejando atrás a ambos hombres-

Inuyasha bajaba rápidamente las escaleras confundido aun sin poder entender a ciencia cierta si su madre esta muerta o si todo era un sueño… el tenia la esperanza de que ella despertara y le dijera que todo esta bien, que nada va a pasar y que siempre va a estar ahí para el… que estupido era… se dijo esto con una risa amarga plasmada en su rostro..

Salio del pequeño hospital que se encontraba en un barrio de poco nivel económico pero aun así seguro, dirigiéndose hacia el parque que este tenia, con las manos en el bolsillo y la mirada perdida culpándose interiormente por no haber llevado a su madre a un lugar mejor… desde que su madre había decaído drásticamente ese era el único hospital decente que el podía financiar con el poco dinero que ganaba de camarero en un restaurante loca de Tokio, ya que las Clínicas eran muy caras y el tratamiento aun mas…

Maldita sea.. Maldita sea..-se repetía una y otra ves con dolor de cabeza y la cara tensa- esto es injusto.. me dejaste solo, tu me prometiste nunca abandonarme.. tu me lo prometiste –dijo en murmullo sentándose en un columpio- me lo prometiste…

_+Recuerdo+_

Donde estas mi pequeño Inu-chan –una hermosa mujer de 25 años buscaba entre los espesos arbustos del parque Sinigawa a su pequeño hijo de 5 años- vamos Inu-chan sabes que te voy a encontrar..

MAMAAA!!-se escucho un chillido entre los arbustos alertando a la mujer de ojos almendrados que salio corriendo asustada en busca de su hijo-

INUYASHA! DONDE ESTAS –dijo esta mas asustada al verse sumergida en una laguna de árboles y arbustos interminables- INU-CHAN!!

MAMII!!-volvió a escuchar la mujer ya mas cerca-

Izayoi preocupada aparto mas arbustos y se dirigió asustada hacia donde provenían los gritos…al apartar un arbusto de flores se encontró con que su hijo de 5 años estaba parado en medio de un pequeño claro con una pelota roja en sus manos y los ojo cristalizados, mas calmada suspiro tranquila mientras que lo llamaba, este volteo y al verla soltó la pelota corriendo a sus brazos sollozando..

Mami pensé que te habías ido –sollozando y enterró su rostro en el vientre de su madre mientras que esta acariciaba su cabello- a mi no me gusta estar solo.. no quiero que me abandones como lo hacen todos mami..

Yo nunca te voy a abandonar mi Inu-chan –se arrodillo y tomo la barbilla del niño limpiando su rostro con un pañuelo que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón- sabes que yo te quiero mucho y que nunca te dejaría solo.. ni cuando me lo pidas te dejare tranquilo –dijo esta con una hermosa sonrisa mientras besaba la frente de este-

Me lo prometes? –dijo Inuyasha rodeando el cuello de su madre-

Te lo prometo…-dicho esto el niño la abraza con mucho amor- te lo prometo…

_+Fin Recuerdo+_

Se quedo lo que restaba de la mañana sentado en el columpio de aquel solitario parque recordando a su madre y aun sin poder soltar una sola gota de lagrima, simplemente esta ido en un mar de recuerdos sin aun saber si volvería de donde estaba y mas aun si el quería volver.. ya faltando poco para las 2 de la tarde una enfermera de unos 50 años se acerco a el con lentitud y un semblante triste..

Inuyasha será mejor que llenes el papeleo sabes que…-fue interrumpida por el susodicho-

Claro, se me olvidaba que a los hospitales lo único que les importan es el dinero.. –dijo con sarcasmo aun perdido en su mente-

Lo siento mucho Inuyasha… pero quiero que entiendas que es lo mejor para ella –dijo eso soltando un suspiro- estaba sufriendo mucho y…

Déjame en paz Kaede –dijo rudamente parándose del columpio molesto- que te importa a ti lo que era o no mejor para ella.. tu eres igual a todos los demás después de todo, una mas del montón que no ve mas de lo que tiene al frente de sus narices.-soltó un bufido de desprecio- ya voy a pagar no te molestes en repetírmelo…

La anciana miro irse al solitario muchacho con tristeza negando con la cabeza.. el era solo un niño y tenia que pasar por estas cosas, eso era injusto, ya fue suficiente crecer sin un padre al cual seguir para que ahora cuando apenas estaba empezando a madurar la vida le arrebatara a su madre.. la única familia que le quedaba… a veces la vida no era justa..

Joven tiene que firmar aquí por favor –dijo la recepcionista indicándole a Inuyasha unos documentos y diciéndole donde firmar el documento donde decía que la Sra. Nariwa había fallecido y otras cosas- va a pagar con tarjeta de crédito, cheque o..?

Tranquila Sra. Yo pago –dijo InuTaisho detrás de Inuyasha dándole el cheque a la recepcionista-

No lo necesito, yo puedo pagar Sr. Youkai –dijo entre dientes Inuyasha-

Ve a ver a Izayoi..-dijo esto con un deje de amargura- ve a despedirte –dicho esto comenzó a hablar con la recepcionista-

Inuyasha desorientado se quedo observado a el que se suponía su progenitor y después de unos segundos de analizar la respuesta del hombre callo en la cuenta de su significado.. que viera a su madre, como la vería? Como lo aria sabiendo que al hacerlo todo se aria realidad.. ya no seria un sueño..y después de eso, estaba seguro de que nada seria igual

No puedo-murmuro lastimeramente siendo escuchado a pesar de todo por InuTaisho el cual volteo y lo miro con tristeza- no puedo hacerlo…

Tienes que hacerlo… si no lo haces ahora nunca lo aras.. créeme que lo se –dijo esto colocando su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha el cual se sentía débil y vulnerable- despídete de ella..

InuTaisho comenzó a caminar en dirección al quirófano donde aun se encontraba el cuerpo de Izayoi, con su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha el cual se veía desorientado y perdido… al llegar ante las puertas azules a Inuyasha le recorrió un pánico imperceptible para los demás que allí se encontraban atentos a lo que el hiciera, después de unos minutos tomo fuerzas y abrió las puertas y lo que vio después le arranco el poco corazón que le quedaba…

**…1 Mes después…**

Inuyasha se encontraba postrado en la cama del cuarto de su madre con la mirada perdida en un punto en el techo blanquecino y en su pecho se encontraba una fotografía de su madre la cual estaba sonriendo con mucha alegría abrazándolo mientras que el estaba molesto con la cara llena de harina… su madre siempre se encargaba de molestarlo…

Porque te fuiste…-murmuro con la garganta encogida y sin sentimiento alguno- me dejaste solo… me abandonaste –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos-… por que no vuelves??…-murmuro-

_+Recuerdo+_

El sol se encontraba escondido entre las densas nubes grises que surcaban el cielo, mientras que pequeñas gotas aun imperceptibles bañaban el campo que se extendía ante el, esta extensa porción de tierra era utilizada para cubrir el fruto de la muerte.. el cementerio privado de Tokio se encontraba nublado y triste... y dentro de toda esa soledad se encontraban debajo de un árbol que los cubría todos los amigos de Izayoi Nariwa presenciando el entierro y la despedida de una hermosa mujer de buen corazón de escasos 37 años de edad.. el ataúd aun abierto solo mostraba el rostro de ella, un vidrio impedía que su rostro estuviera al aire libre.. este estaba siendo bañado en agua bendita mientras el sacerdote ora..

Señor, toma en tu regazo a nuestra hermana Izayoi y llévala contigo al paraíso donde un alma bondadosa como ella merece estar, perdona sus pecados y acógela en tu reino, reino de vida eterna donde…-mientras hablaba todos miraban al angelical rostro de Izayoi, la cual aun muerta se encontraba hermosa y tranquila provocando sonrisas de tranquilidad y lagrimas de tristeza ante su perdida-

Y Brille para ella la luz perpetua –dijeron los presentes unas 5 veces después de que el padre dijera unas palabras-

Amen..-dijo el Sacerdote siendo seguido por todos, este recogió sus cosas y antes de irse se acercó a Inuyasha el cual se encontraba al lado del ataúd de su madre mirando con detenimiento el profundo hueco en donde seria enterrada su madre- mi mas sentido pésame hijo…-dijo con tristeza el anciano-

Adiós Mushin –dijo esto cortante observando el rostro angelical de su madre posando una mano en el cristal que impedía tocar el rostro de ella-

Es hora…-dijo un obrero preparado para cerrar el ataúd-

Muchas de las personas ahí presentes se acercaron al ataúd, unos se despidieron con cariño y suspiros mientras que otros sollozaban y besaban el cristal..Inuyasha espero a que todos se colocaran en sus respectivos puesto y enmarco el rostro de su madre en el cristal, miro por última vez a su madre antes de que cerraran el ataúd aun creyendo que esta abriría los ojos y detendría toda esa locura…

Adiós madre..-dijo entrecortadamente aun sin creer lo que era más que verdad-

Los obreros colocaron cabuyas a los lados de el ataúd para bajarlo y dejarlo definitivamente entre aquellas paredes de tierra y cemento.. y fue solo en el momento en que empezaron a bajar el ataúd junto con su madre que Inuyasha se daba cuenta de la magnitud de la situación… solo en ese momento se daba cuenta de que ya no volvería a ver más a su madre, que ella no despertaría más.. que ahora el se iba a quedar solo…

No..-murmuro débilmente casi inaudible, agarro el brazo de un obrero como tratando de impedir lo inevitable, este lo vio pacientemente esperando su próximo movimiento- espere… - murmuro Inuyasha con la mandíbula tensa y sudando sin entender aunque hacia, después de transcurridos unos minutos en los cuales la atención estaba puesta en Inuyasha este lo soltó-

El obrero siguió bajando junto con otros el ataúd hasta que este toco fondo, algunas personas dejaban caer rosas rojas mientras que muchas personas soltaban lágrimas de tristeza..la mirada de Inuyasha era oscura y perdida, el sentía una opresión en el pecho.. como si al morir su madre el perdiera poco a poco su corazón, su vida y sus sentimientos..

Inuyasha…-una vos se hizo paso entre la multitud la cual ya se empezaba a dispersar y a dirigirse a sus respectivos autos- Inuyasha..

El se volteo y miro a la mujer frente a el.. de cabellos negros y lacios como la noche y de mirada fría y negra Kikyo Taedo se coloco frente a el, siendo resaltada su palidez debido al vestido negro y simple que llevaba puesto.. Kikyo tenia unos 33 años aproximadamente y había sido la mejor amiga de su madre durante mucho tiempo, el había estado enamorado de ella cuando solo tenia 10 años y ella 26... pero de eso hace mucho tiempo..

Lo siento mucho Inuyasha –dijo ella serenamente aun con su mirada fría y penetrante pero con un deje de dolor contenido en la voz- me hubiera gustado no tener que despedirme de ella tan pronto…

A mi también..-dijo suavemente Inuyasha recibiendo el beso en la mejilla dado por Kikyo, la cual después de observar el ataúd unos segundos se fue tambaleante y con los ojos un poco aguados-

Después de unos 15 minutos ya casi no quedaba nadie, Inuyasha se encontraba con la vista fija en el ataúd el cual seria cubierto por tierra mas tarde, su mirada y oídos aun lo traicionaban al intentar escuchar o ver algo fuera de lo normal en el ataúd, un pequeño ruido.. un movimiento… lo que sea para despertar de esa realidad alterna en la que el se encontraba.. en esa muerta en vida…

Me duele tanto ver a mi hija muerta…-dijo un anciano de unos 65 años de edad detrás de el- entiendo tu dolor hijo… si quieres te quedas en la casa de tu abuelo mientras pasas por este momento, hasta me atrevo a decir que te quedes a vivir permanentemente…-dijo este con una sonrisa- que me dices hijo?

Mioga creo que debes dejar a Inuyasha solo…-dijo a una distancia InuTaisho y mas atrás de el Sesshomaru que miraba atentamente a Inuyasha el cual parecía ajeno a todo- el necesita pensar..

Cállate Idiota.. tu no me vas a decir que debo o no hacer, el es mi nieto y aunque tu lo digas no eres su padre.. si fuera así no los abrías abandonado además que…-se vio interrumpido por Inuyasha-

Y tu que eres?..-dijo aun con la mirada puesta en el ataúd- crees que eres mejor que el? Tu menospreciaste a mi madre anciano.. la llamaste perra, la hiciste llorar y la desheredaste.. le quitaste tu apellido –Inuyasha miro con el odio pintado en sus ojos a Mioga- tenia 6 años cuando entraste a nuestra casa… le gritaste haciéndola llorar, la llamaste prostituta y le diste una cachetada por haberme tenido en ves de abortarme..-Mioga retrocedió- estaba escondido debajo de la mesa.. y tal ves tenia 6 años.. pero sabes algo? No era ni sordo ni mucho menos un idiota como para no saber que odiabas a mi madre por haberme tenido…-sonrió con sarcasmo y rabia- y ahora vienes y me dices que vaya a vivir contigo? Después de haber menospreciado a mi madre por no haberme abortado? Por no haberme matado?..-se bufo- que hipócrita… -murmuro-

Yo..-dijo desorientado Mioga- yo nunca e hecho tal cosa.. yo.. –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- es que tu no entiendes.. ella me traiciono.. ella se acostó con un hombre antes de casarse.. era una perra.. crié a una perra…

Esa perra era mi madre –dijo alzando la voz un poco mientras que apretaba los puños- y si tu no valoraste ni te importo ella.. no me interesara tratar contigo y mucho menos conocerte… ya que no apareciste hasta su muerte desgraciado… no ayudaste a tu hija..-miro a InuTaisho- no la ayudaron, los dos se aparecieron cuando ya no había nada que hacer, solo son unos cobardes que quieren hacer su papel de familia cuando ya no existe esa palabra.. solo para sentirse mejor.. solo cuando mi madre ya hizo todo el trabajo, cuando me crío, cuando me educo.. cuado si me quiso y estuvo conmigo cuando yo la necesitaba.. ustedes nunca estuvieron cuando los necesite, cuado ella los necesitaba

–Inuyasha tomo aire cuando pensó que su voz se iba a quebrar- ya no los necesito, ya no los Quiero ver.. en un momento quise tener abuelo, en un momento quise tener padre… pero ya no los quiero.. solo quiero a mi madre pero ella esta muerta..-su voz se le quebró- y todo por que no pude pagarle un maldito tratamiento… solo por el maldito dinero –sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzó a retroceder incapaz de seguir hablando- no se como una persona tan buena como ella pudo ser tu hija…-dijo mirando a Mioga- y no puedo creer como ella pudo amarte hasta el día en que murió –dijo mirando a InuTaisho- y mucho menos puedo creer que los haya perdonado a los dos…

Dicho eso Inuyasha se dio la vuelta con rapidez sin voltear a ver hacia atrás mientras que una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla siendo escondida tras unas intensas gotas de lluvia que caían como granito del cielo golpeando con fierezas el rostro ensombrecido de Inuyasha…

_+Fin Recuerdo+_

Por que te fuiste..-repitió, su voz sonó carente de emoción alguna- mejor se hubieran muerto esos miserables.. ellos merecían morir, tu no, tu no madre..

Inuyasha escucho golpes por fuera de su casa y una voz, al parecer alguien lo llamaba pero el en ese momento no quería ver a nadie.. quería estar solo aun cuando tenia miedo de estarlo… postrado como estaba se le hacia difícil creer aun después de 1 mes la muerte de su madre, había seguido en el instituto pero cuando se graduó hace 2 semanas se la había pasado acostado en la cama de su madre recordándola y tratando de sentirla junto al.. tratando de pensar que ella lo consolaría.. que lo cuidaría y que no volvería a dejarlo solo.. nunca mas.. que ella volvería..

Regresa.. te necesito, no quiero estar solo –murmuro sentándose en la punta de la cama, se encontraba con unos monos grises desgastados puesto, con el torso desnudo y aun cuando hacia frío el se encontraba sudando- regresa.. por favor no me abandones.. tengo miedo –murmuro sollozando tratando de tragar todo el dolor que había guardado durante un mes para si mismo-

Escucho que una llave se metía en la cerradura del cuarto de su madre el cual el se encargo personalmente de cerrar, oculto su rostro entre sus manos mordiéndose el labia inferior rompiéndolo.. la puerta se abrió, un largo silencio inundo el cuarto, la puerta se volvió a cerrar y el pudo escuchar unos ligeros paso acercarse a el…

Inuyasha?...-escucho el suave timbre de la voz de la muchacha que había podido entrar al cuarto-

Kagome…-murmuro despacio alzando su rostro de entre sus manos, observando con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto contener las lagrimas a la inocente muchacha- qu…

Inuyasha! –dijo esta mientras corría a su lado y lo abrazaba con fuerza ocultando el rostro de este en su pecho- ya estoy aquí…

Kagome…-la voz de Inuyasha se quebró y empezó a llorar amargamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Kagome la cual besaba su cabello- me abandonaron todos.. estoy muy solo..

Yo nunca te e abandonado Inuyasha –tomo el rostro de el con ambas manos mientras que pegaba su frente con la de el con los ojos aguados- yo te amo demasiado como para dejarte Inuyasha… yo nunca te abandonare.. aunque me lo pidas..

Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha mientras lo besaba, este le correspondió el beso al instante sin tiendo un cosquilleo calido en su pecho, el beso era caluroso, dulce y amargo a la ves.. inuyasha abrazo a Kagome sentándola en la cama, aun las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.. Kagome acaricia entre el beso las mejillas húmeda de Inuyasha luego cuando finalmente termino aquel dulce beso acaricio los cabellos de el mientras que repartía besos por todo su rostro..

Te amo mucho Inuyasha.. no quiero ni me voy a separar de ti..-dijo con amor fijando sus ojos almendrados en los dorados de el- yo nunca te abandonare mi Inu-chan –el casi pudo escuchar la voz de su madre cuando Kagome dijo eso-

Me lo prometes?-dijo Inuyasha tomando el rostro de Kagome-

Te lo prometo-dijo esto Kagome antes de recibir el apasionado beso de Inuyasha el cual después de un prolongado tiempo se separo de Kagome acostándola en la cama-

Yo también te amo Kagome…-dijo esto antes de caer rendido al lado de Kagome con la cabeza recargada en su pecho mientras la abrazaba con mucho amor y una sonrisa en su rostro-

…_Adiós Madre.._

…_Esta es mi DESPEDIDA…_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustada este ¿triste? One-Short que escribí hace meses cuando mi abuela se murió.. en realidad estaba un poco deprimida... U.U 

Bueno no voy a decir mucho solo que por favor dejen review y me digan sus opiniones sobre este One-Short.. sin pena Ok? díganme lo que guste..(Sin llegar a los insultos claro oº)..

Atte: DenisseKagome


End file.
